convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (β)
Peter Parker, otherwise known as Spider-Man, is a character from Marvel Comics. He made his series debut in Calamitous Reprise. Canon When Peter Parker was a young boy, his parents left him for mysterious reasons, leaving him in the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. When he was fifteen years old, Peter got an internship at Oscorp. Not wanting to pass up on this oppurtunity, he took the internship, though after some complications he ended up getting bit by one of the genetically altered spiders in one of the labs. This led to him gaining super human strength, heiphened senses, superhuman agility and reflexes, and more. However, tragedy struck when his Uncle Ben was shot and killed by a man robbing a nearby convenience store. Feeling bad about the fact that he could have stopped it but he didn’t, Parker became the super hero known as Spider-Man as swore to use his powers to benefit others. This incarnation of Peter hails from Earth-120703, otherwise known as the Amazing Spider-Man film series. Pre-Convergence A few years after the events of The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Peter continues acting as Spider-Man, having moved past Gwen's death. One day, a dimensional rift causes Peter to meet up with another incarnation of himself from a different dimension, before both of them end up being dragged into the events of Calamitous Reprise. Plot Involvement Calamitous Reprise Peter had a decent amount of involvement within the event, consistently sticking with his alternate self and others and even participating in the Traitor votes when prompted. Though both of them initially struggled due to their web shooters malfunctioning and their powers otherwise gone, they made do with the equipment provided to them. In the later stages of the event, he indulges in a hot spring along with several other characters, such as Guy Cecil, Kaito Momota, Shovel Knight, Nogi Wakaba, and others. He and the other Peter directly fight against Ganondorf in the climax, even as their equipment and powers return to them. Epilogue(s) Calamitous Reprise After the end of the event, both incarnations of Peter are met by a mysterious individual who warns them that they are not able to return home, and prompts them to follow him into the City of Avalon. Character Relationships * Gwen Stacy ''- A character from 'Mavel Comics. Gwen is Peter’s love interest throughout the events of the two films, being one of the few to know Peter’s true identity as Spider-Man. However, the only incarnation of Gwen Stacy to appear in the Convergence Series is an alternate incarnation from Earth-65. * Peter Parker (α) - A prominent character in the '''Marvel Cinematic Universe who also made his debut in Calamitous Reprise. Though there are a number of differences between the two incarnations of Peter, they are still fundamentally Spider-Man, and find much common ground in each other, even with their different personal circumstances. During the event, they come to be close allies working together against Ganondorf. Trivia * Though most other incarnations of Peter were born and raised in Queens, New York, it is believed that this incarnation was born and raised in Manhattan. Category:Characters Category:Calamitous Reprise Category:Marvel characters Category:Survivors